


VI. And Today Will Be Great

by logicalwritings



Series: We Didn't Start The Fire [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Graduation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicalwritings/pseuds/logicalwritings
Summary: “I am at a loss for what to do,” Logan hisses. “I have presented logical reasoning, provided physical and emotional reassurances, and I-”“Slow down, Specs,” Roman says, voice calm and sturdy through the phone. “You want me to head over?”“No! You won’t make it to the school if you come over. Oh no, we’re not going to make it-"or.Graduation.





	VI. And Today Will Be Great

Graduation.

Graduation day and Patton chokes over the toilet sobbing, tears falling into the bowl with soft plops that one could only hear if there was complete silence. However, it is about as far from silent as it can be. Patton cries loudly and without ceasing, great hiccups shaking his entire body.

“I am at a loss for what to do,” Logan hisses into the phone. “I have presented logical reasoning, provided physical and emotional reassurances, and I-”

“Slow down, Specs,” Roman says, voice calm and sturdy through the phone. “You want me to head over?”

“No! You won’t make it to the school if you come over. Oh no, _we’re_ not going to make it.”

“Yes, yes, you will,” Roman says. “Logan, listen to me- you’re logical and wicked smart. I know you’ve got this. Are you sure you don’t want me to come over?”

“No. If you leave within the next five minutes you will barely have time to pick up Virgil.”

“I drive fast.”

“Roman-”

“All right, all right, I won’t come over,” Roman says and he sounds amused. “See ya at the school, man.”

“Hopefully.” Logan pushes the button to end the call and lowers his phone to focus back on Patton who has rested his cheek on is arms that are folded on the edge of the toilet seat.

“I don’t wanna graduate,” Patton whispers as Logan steps over carefully and crouches beside his friend.

“Why is that?” Logan asks.

“No one is there to see me,” Patton says after a long stretch of silence. Logan’s hand itches to check his watch once more, but he tucks his hands into his pockets to resist the urge. Patton is more important than making it on time, even if it pains Logan’s entire body at the idea of showing up to anything late.

“What on earth do you mean by that?”

“My biological mom isn’t in town, my step-mom is in _prison_ , and dad refuses to even talk to me at this point.” Patton chokes on more tears. “No one’s gonna see me graduate.”

“Your friends will be there,” Logan says. “My- my parents will be there. They are ecstatic.”

Patton smiles a watery smile. “Your dad called me the other day and told me how proud he was.”

Logan remembers his dad sitting at the table, phone pressed to his ear as he tells Patton, _“I heard you got the honour roll too! You and Logan, kid. Man, you both are so smart.”_

“He is. So is my mother. At this point, they consider you as much of a son as I am.”

Patton wipes his tears. “I love your family, Lo.”

“They- _we_ love you just as much.”

In an instant, Patton is wrapping his arms tightly around Logan’s middle, pressing his cheek against Logan’s chest. Logan hesitantly wraps his arms around Patton.

“Let’s go,” Patton whispers. “I know you hate being late.”

\\./

Logan stumbles to get his diploma and it’s in that moment he realizes he is not ready. For all he’s planned and all the preparations he’s put into preparing for this, he isn’t ready. He makes his valedictorian speech, lying through his teeth about how much this school has shaped him and helped him to grow. Sara scowls at him the entire time.

When everyone throws their caps, Logan’s hands tremble as he flings his up in the air, nearly smacking it against the ceiling.

“What time’s your party at, Lo?” Patton asks, hooking their arms together as soon as the pictures stop snapping.

“Seven,” Logan says. “It is more of my parents doing than my own, therefore, it’s not really my party-”

“Shh,” Roman says, placing a finger on Logan’s lips. “It’s your party, man. And we’re all showing up.”

Virgil nodded. “Yeah. Do we need to bring anything?”

“No, sweetie,” Logan’s mom says, coming to stand beside her son and wrap him in a hug. “Just your presence is enough.”

Roman grins. “Of course.”

“Please, mom, you’ll make them all even more impossible,” Logan says and gently tries to detach himself from her side. He spots Sara several feet away and she makes a gesture for Logan to come over.

“I will be back in a moment,” Logan says and he walks over to where Sara stands next to a guy several inches taller than Logan who glares at him like he’s something disgusting like vomit.

“This is my boyfriend,” Sara says.

“Congratulations,” Logan replies.

“He knows what you did,” she says, eyes flashing, looking more evil than a person should be able to look.

“Does he?” Logan asks, voice dropping.

“He knows you’re a disgusting _faggot_ ,” she says. Logan wonders if her boyfriend is unable to speak for himself.

“I would like to think that we can put this petty teenage drama behind us now that we have graduated,” Logan says simply. “I should return to my friends.”

“You’re pathetic, Logan,” Sara hisses. Logan pictures her, quite childish of him, but- he pictures her with little horns and a sharp tail with sharp fangs. “You’re going to fail. No one likes a gay, robotic, fag-”

Logan feels a strong arm wrapping around his shoulders and sees Roman at his side, his hand giving Logan’s shoulder a strong squeeze. Roman gives a cocky grin to Sara and glances over to her boyfriend.

“Hey, Sara,” Roman says cheerfully.

“Hey, Roman,” she grumbles, suddenly looking as if she’d rather be dropped off a cliff than being confronted by Roman.

“You know, I just happened to hear your little conversation.” Roman pretends to busy himself adjusting Logan’s tie as if Sara is only a second thought to him. “You know, I don’t really find Logan pathetic. You know who I do find pathetic though?” Roman asks lightly.

“Who?” she whispers, voice nearing on a tiny squeak.

“People who threaten people to sleep with them. People who spread nasty rumours about people. People who use the word “faggot” in general, honestly. People who bully and manipulate people and get away with it because they think they’re a little god.” Roman flashes a charming smile at Sara. “You feel?”

“You can’t say that about Sara,” her boyfriend speaks up, looking well ready to punch Roman in the face.

Roman laughs. “Did I stutter? Hm? I can say whatever I want. And,” his smile drops and for a moment, the anger on Roman’s face is terrifying, “you better leave Logan alone. Anyone you’ve hurt, actually. You’re adults now. You better start acting like it or you both will be the ones that live sad, pathetic, failures of a life.”

Then Roman spins around, Logan going with him. Roman doesn’t drop his arm until they’re a decent distance away from Sara. Roman drops his arm and looks Logan like a proud older brother. “You could’ve handled it by yourself, I know. I just couldn’t just…”

“I understand,” Logan says, voice terribly tight and squeaky. He feels full of too many emotions to handle. “I appreciate it, Roman.”

“Well. Let’s get back to the others before they wonder where we went. We’re thinking pizza for lunch?”

“That sounds satisfactory.”

Roman laughs, wrapping his arm back around Logan. They make their way over to the only people Logan really cares what they think of him. He files Sara in the very back his mind; she doesn’t matter to him anymore.

\\./

 

“I’m proud of us,” Patton says, a smile stretching across his features. “We did it!”

“Indeed,” Logan agrees softy, stirring his glass of soda with his straw.

“Cheers to that!” Roman exclaims, lifting his cup in the air. The four clink their cups together, taking small sips afterwards.

“We’re still gonna be friends, right?” Patton asks quietly.

“Of course,” Virgil says. “Don’t be stupid.”

“Yes, Padre,” Roman says. He smiles, something soft in his eyes. “Not all friendships end after a chapter of life ends.”

“Logan?” Patton asks even quieter as Roman and Virgil get onto another subject. “Are we- are we still gonna stay friends?”

“Do you even have to ask?” Logan responds. There’s something bright in Patton’s eyes; fear. Hesitance. Logan makes a split-second decision; he leans in and quickly lays a soft kiss on Patton’s cheek. “Does… does that uhm, answer your question?” he asks.

Patton nods, cheeks flushed and eyes bright with joy. “Mhm.”

**Author's Note:**

> FINIIIIIIIIISSSSSHHHHHHHEEEEEEDDDDD


End file.
